A simple heart to heart
by lifez-beautiful
Summary: Amy and Jonah a simple heart to heart conversation in the breakroom. Happens after 3x21. Mild spoilers for 3x22. Not Proofread. Slow editing.


Yesterday they were fighting with each other and today they were fighting together against the CEO for better wages! But unfortunately both the fights didn't have the intended outcome… Neither did they manage to get a raise nor did they come to a proper understanding of what exactly their personal dynamics are. Or well, that's what she thought at least. Because he of course had other plans!

Now as both were sitting in the break room alone after being escorted out of the gathering with the CEO by the now 'perfectly fine' looking District manager, Amy looked at Jonah and said, " So, umm… I guess we fight better when we are on the same side, eh?"

"Uh, yeah… yeah… right… If not for that DM, we would have got our raises for sure… I mean with my perfect statistical PowerPoint and your super convincing skills and all?" He tried to keep a straight face as much as he could.

" Hey! Hey! Now are you mocking me for that golf club debacle again?! Jonah seriously, that was an honest mistake!" She smiled despite herself.

He smiled in turn and said, " Yeah thinking that she was a 30s Hollywood producer was surely an honest mistake, I'm sure she agrees…"

"Ugh… that golf digging err... umm.. lady?"

"Oh come on! You can say it, no one else is here except me! I know you want to…"

"Oh Ok! what the hell! That Golf digging Bitch! Ah, there I said it!, hah"

"Feeling relieved now are we?"

"Ha, you can't even imagine! Being Politically correct always takes a toll on you, you know?!"

"Oh yeah, I get it…" He smiled sympathetically.

There was an awkward pause for few seconds which to both of them seemed a second too many and both said simultaneously, "Err about yesterday…"

The looked at each other awkwardly and said, "Sorry you go first…"

Then they smiled and Amy just raised her hands in a placating manner and said, "Jonah, please let me get this out of my system…" She paused for his nod and he did likewise.

She continued, " So about yesterday, Jonah… I… Well, all I want to say is that I'm sorry… I really don't what else to blame other than my hormones…"

He gave a sad look and said, "At least you can put it on your hormones… What do I blame my very unwarranted outburst on?"

"Ah, it's Ok Jonah… Guess we both a little shocked from all that conspired in past 2 days… I know because it was too much to handle for me too…"

"Thanks for saying that, but I still am truly ashamed for the things I said and especially the manner I said them… I'm truly sorry Amy, please forgive me…"

"My God, Jonah, you didn't do any big crime or anything! We just had an argument and I think we both were at fault and said and did few things we shouldn't have… So yeah… Please let's forget this and move forward, shall we?"

"Yeah, if you say so… But I truly meant my sorry…"

"Jonah! Topic change! So what do you think is happening outside?"

"Oh err… umm… Hmm let me see…" and he proceeded to imitate their colleagues voices and said, "Glenn must be trying to say, "We all are the best employees Cloud nine could ever have!" . "

Next he imitated Dina's voice and said," She might be trying to get a secret selfie with the CEO and thinking to herself, "If only I could get one to show it to my birds why I was so excited in the morning for this meeting…'"

Next was Garett. Jonah imitated him and said," He must be bored of it all already and must be wondering, "Why am I even here among these idiots?"

Then he said that he was sure Cheyenne and Mateo must be comparing their fashion sense to the CEO's and must have concluded that Mateo's fashion sense won that match, hands down!

She was laughing out loud throughout his attempt to imitate the voice of their colleagues and said, "hahaha Jonah, your Garett and Dina voice sucks! But yeah I can give you can do a perfect Glenn! And yeah everybody's thoughts though seem about right, especially Mateo's and Cheyenne's! Poor guys… they really were hoping to see a more dashing young man to ogle on!"

He laughed along with her because they truly had some crazy colleagues!

As she continued to add more to the story, his eyes wandered on her face… He didn't know whether she knew or not, but laughter always made her shine… Those beautiful glowing lights he lit upon the roof that day? They were nothing compared to her smiling face… Maybe if he had stayed in a less light polluted area, he would have compared her to the moon or something but yeah, for now she was more beautiful than the most beautiful thing he had seen.

He didn't know when he did it but suddenly he had leaned over the table they were sitting and had brought his lips near hers… very near… Suddenly he realised what he had done, but he decided not to back off until she says so, so he braved a look into her eyes and he could see his flames reflected it in and he closed the distance...

It was a gentle kiss yes, but far more passionate than the one they had 2 days back. He was mindful of her state even if she didn't want him too. But he was nonetheless.

So after few minutes of slow passionate kissing which almost left them breathless, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled. He then pulled the chair beside her and caught her hands firmly. She smiled looking at his hands which were holding hers so gently and warmly and smiled.

She then looked up to him and asked, "Hmm what was that for? Sweet revenge for what I did that day? Hmm?"

"Oh so it was just 'sweet' eh? Shall I try once more to change that adjective?" he asked naughtily and leaned towards her!

She laughed and pushed him away saying, "God Jonah! What has suddenly gotten into you?"

He smiled casually and said, "Meh! Just felt like doing it!"

She too smiled and said, "Hmm interesting… So is this something we are going to do whenever we feel like it from now on?"

He made a straight face and said, "I think so, yes!" She hit playfully and both laughed…

There was a comfortable silence for few minutes. Both were looking at their joined hands. She placed her other hand on top of his which was holding her and said, "Jonah, umm… Well I think you should know that Adam had offered to move back in to help me with this…" She looked down to her belly…

He smiled calmly and said, "I know, I was there yesterday when he suggested that and many other inspired things…"

"No, uh, not in the store, I mean afterwards he came home and said It all more seriously. "

Jonah's hand suddenly started to become clammy and said, "Oh…"

Amy sensing that the air was changing,tried to diffuse it by saying, "Yeah you know everybody was offering to help me yesterday... Bo and Cheyenne, Mateo and even Marcus! He actually wanted to be the father of the baby! Can you believe it?!" She laughed but sensing his mood worsening, she abruptly stopped.

He then gently removed her hand from top of his and moved his hand from hers. Amy felt scared for some reason. In that moment she felt that she was losing something precious. She quickly tried to catch his hand and said, "Jonah?"

He looked at her and then at her hand which had caught his and said, "What did you say to Adam?"

"Adam? Hmm… well… Since he offered and since I know for sure that handling a pregnancy by myself would be miserable in my wages, I thought… you know… Maybe, I'll just allow him to stay in the house for few months and help me? I mean it's his baby too so he has to share the responsibility and all right?" Towards the end her voice trailed off seeing his calm face turn slowly into a storm…

Jonah just removed his hands from her again and looked at her straight for some time. He then took a deep breath and said, "So you are saying me that you and Adam are moving back in together? So all the other things he said about you two getting remarried may not be a farfetched thing after all? Is that what you are telling me? Amy? Seriously are you kidding me?!" His voice had raised involuntarily towards the end…

"Jonah! Why are you yelling at me?!" Amy asked distressed…

He took another deep breath to calm himself down and apologized, "Sorry… I…sorry…I didn't mean to…"

It was her turn to sigh now… "It's OK… I see that my decisions are surely affecting your moods… Maybe Glenn is wrong… maybe Pregnancy is contagious! Haha…"

He didn't return her smile so she sobered up and continued, "See Jonah, what do you want me to say, uh? That I am capable of doing all this alone? Because let me say truthfully that I can't… I'm not some rich celeb who can afford the baby care alone… No, the only hope for that was the little raise I expected today and that too went down the drain or the golf ball hole or whatever you call that… Ok? So I really need someone, there I accept it! Ok? And Out of the 2 people who offered, I am certainly going with Adam for the simple reason that he isn't Marcus! Because I mean eww…" After a pause, "Maybe I shouldn't say that about Marcus… He's sweet actually, he did offer and all… But that guy has weird social habits and all, you know…" She trailed off as she saw he look at her weirdly…

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Do you think I'm interested in the reasons why you didn't choose Marcus?"

"So what do you want to know Jonah? I gave you my reasons for choosing Adam… What else do you want me to say?!"

"Maybe you can tell me what exactly your future plans with Adam are? How about that for a start?"

"Oh, Jonah don't get me going on and on about the remarriage thing! I have already told him and everybody else that that's not going to happen! Getting married once for the sake of the child was enough… We all know how that ended… I'm not planning to do that same mistake again…"

"So he wants to marry you again right?"

"Yeah but…"

He interrupted her saying, "See that's exactly what I'm saying Amy… Everybody loves you! Everybody wants to marry you! But you are the one who always chooses the wrong person time and time again!"

Amy paused a moment before replying… "Jonah… what exactly are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that you are blind to everybody else except that stupid, useless, jerk Adam!"

"Okayyyy… Calm down Jonah… I didn't know you hated Adam so much…"

"Err… umm.. sorry… And no I don't hate him… I mean I barely know the guy after all…"

"Hmm… so where did all those abusive words come from?"

" OMG! See you are again bothered about him! Are you even trying to get what I'm trying to say to you?"

"No, Jonah I am not! Because what you are saying is too impossible for me to believe that I'm not going to waste my time thinking about it…"

"Really? Am I really that impossible case for you? You really think I can't do it? That I'm not cut out to do that job? Really?". He was hurt deeply and his voice was reflecting it clearly…

Amy didn't know her words could have that effect on him… She immediately tried to salvage the situation, "Jonah! Jonah! Calm down please… That is not at all what I'm trying to say here… See you got me all wrong…"

He silently gave a questioning look to her…

She looked straight into his eyes and continued, "See Jonah… All I am saying is that, that I am not a CHARITY CASE! I am not now and never will be one! I don't know why everybody thinks that I need sympathy?!"

He tried to interrupt, but she just indicated with her hands not to interrupt her and continued," Yeah, OK, I said I need help in raising the baby or at least till I get through the pregnancy and few months after that, true, yeah… I agree. But if Adam hadn't offered, I am sure I could have still managed it on my own… maybe would have asked my parents for help? I don't know… But yeah, I would have managed somehow. It would have been really really hard but I still would have never gone and begged Adam to do his part! No, never! And like I keep saying again and again, I'm not getting back with Adam, I'm just allowing him to do his part in this situation we both have at our hands because it is equally his responsibility, as it's mine and not because I believe he is a saviour or something! So Jonah, no I don't even want to think of what you're trying to say because let me reiterate clearly that I AM NOT A CHARITY CASE!"

TBC


End file.
